


Love The One You're With

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Darston, Mattex - Fandom, doctor who rp
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Mattex, age gap, darston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Arthur vie for a certain curly haired co-stars attention. Which one will win her heart, and just how much will this triangle hurt before they gain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The One You're With

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. It... Came from an idea on Tumblr. Please don't judge me. I know it seems weird and strange, but I just thought... Eh, never mind.

Matt grinned as he lined up the dart, turning his head to grin smugly at Karen before pulling his arm back and pushing it forward, letting the dart fly through the air towards it target.  He narrowed his eyes, staring at the small object and cheering loudly as it connected with the board. Spinning, he held his arms out.

“Oh yeah! You owe me a drink Gillan!”

Karen rolled her eyes at him, shoving him back before taking his spot.

“No I don’t. Not if I get higher points than you.”

Matt rolled his eyes, taking at seat at the bar and leaning back, watching the red headed girl as she concentrated on her shot. He could have easily called out, distracting her just as she released the dart, but something distracted him first.

Alex.

Of course it was Alex. It was never _not_ Alex. All that hair, that sinful smirk, the cleavage she insisted on displaying… Honestly, he was a man.

He’d glanced up just as Alex walked through the door, just before Karen took her shot. He’d grinned, brightening immediately as he’d spotted those familiar curls. He was just about to call out a ‘Kingston, over here!’, when Alex turned around, smiling brightly and laughing as Arthur turned the corner, reaching out to wrap an arm around her shoulder. He leaned down, whispering in to her ear and Alex laughed, swatting him away before looking around the room, spotting Karen apparently dancing some kind of jig and Matt staring at her with a confused, intense gaze. She smiled, stepping forward and grabbing Arthur’s hands as she began to drag him forward. Just a few steps, and she was standing directly in front of Matt.

“Hello Sweetie.” She smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek with her hand still clutched tightly in Arthur’s.

_What the?_

Matt turned his head, letting Alex capture the corner of his mouth with a grin.

“Kingston! Now the party can start!”

Alex rolled her eyes, patting him on the shoulder, humming her agreement.

“Of course dear. Arthur and I were just held back at the theatre.”

She smiled, before letting go of Arthur hand and joining Karen in her victory dance. Matt watched her leave, before turning to Arthur with a strange look on his face.

“Hey.”

Matt nodded at Arthur’s greeting, the other man looking around awkwardly.

_As if he’s hiding something._

He cleared his throat, gesturing to the bar.

“Beer?”

Matt nodded, turning in his seat so he cloud sit facing the bar table.

“Sure.”

XX

They really had been at the theatre. As per usual, Arthur had arrived at Alex’s exactly one hour before curtain rise. He’d knocked four times on her door, chuckling at the Who joke they used constantly on set, and shifting around on his feet as he hummed a tune. Alex had opened the door, and everything had been normal, routine. Up until now.

Normally, Alex wasn’t quite as dolled up as usual. A pair of slacks, a blouse, a suit jacket. That was the norm for their usual night out. Tonight, however, she was in a dress. A particularly interesting dress

“I’m so sorry. I’m not ready yet. I had a meeting with Salome’s teacher, and I only just got back…”

Arthur waved her off, offering her his arm.

“You look great as you are.”

Alex had frowned, glancing down and scoffing.

“Please, don’t humour me Arthur. I’ll just be a moment.”

“No!” She’d startled, confused at his insistence. “Come one, you look great. Plus, we’re on a schedule. We’ll miss the usual coffee stop.”

Alex had sighed, before nodding her head, leaning in to grab her purse, and shutting the door, taking his arm.

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

She’d returned his smile, that night returning to their routine but Arthur had been acting different. It was probably because, over the last few weeks, Arthur had found himself particularly interested in his older co-star.  He was constantly staring, always looking around for her, making sure to include her in conversation where usually he’d leave her to her own devices, her normally being content with reading a good book while they bickered between them. This was strange.

They made it out of the theatre, Arthur clutching Alex’s arm to his and pulling her in to keep her warm from the cold.

“Come on. We’ll be late.”

He smiled, nodding to her as she waved at a little girl that apparently noticed her as River, tugging on her mother’s sleeve and whispering loudly ‘Mummy, look, it’s the Doctor’s wife!’.

Alex had chuckled, smiling at the mother as she blushed, nodding at her daughter before hurrying away, not wanted to make a scene in front of the Alex Kingston.

“Bless.”

Arthur had listened to her talk about Alex, the two of them walked the three blocks to the pub they were supposed to meet Karen and Matt at. It was a brilliant night already, and then they’d entered the bar.

He wasn’t sure, but he thought that Matt had death glared him at some point.

 _What was that about_?

He’d seemed particularly tense with him, while his usual open self with Alex.  No, his usual flirty self with Alex.

Of course he knew Matt had fancied her, the whole crew knew. Even the guest stars could tell how besotted he was with her. And he’d been fine with it. Happy even. Before he’d seen just what Matt had seen.

Now, he was annoyed. 


End file.
